


Incandescent

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft talk after TFP.





	

“He did his best,” Sherlock said quietly. Mycroft looked up, astonished.

 

“Then he is terribly limited!” Mrs. Holmes shrieked.

 

Sherlock had no reply for this, but gazed at his older brother, lost in thought. He wasn’t sure what he felt. Anger that the truth was withheld for so many years? Grief that his childhood friend was murdered? Pity that his sister was trapped in her own unbearably incandescent mind? None of these quite seemed to fit. _Tired. I feel tired._

 

Once Mr. and Mrs. Holmes had finished berating Mycroft and exited the room in states of apoplectic rage, Sherlock approached his brother’s desk. Mycroft looked as tired as Sherlock felt. Sherlock sank into the straight-backed leather chair facing the desk and sighed heavily. “Some day,” he said sardonically.

 

The ghost of a smile flickered across Mycroft’s stony face. “Quite.”

 

Silence settled between them. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, “I wasn’t going to shoot you.”

 

Mycroft sighed. “I know. Your selected alternative was far worse.”

 

Sherlock smirked. “Sentiment? From you?”

 

Mycroft did not deign to reply. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, “I know what you’re thinking, but we can’t. She isn’t safe.”

 

“We can make her safe.”

 

“No. We can’t. She’s too clever.”

 

“Cleverer than you, yes. Cleverer than me, yes. Cleverer than the both of us combined?”

 

“Yes, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “I—I told her I’d bring her home.”

 

“You can’t fix her, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock nodded jerkily. He stood to leave, the beginnings of a plan swirling through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
